


First Kisses

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Poly-ship Fics [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, bechaubrissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up/companion fic to Flavored Kisses. First kisses between Aubrey and Chloe (during their freshman year), Chloe and Kommissar (at a football game), and Aubrey and Kommissar (at the OT4's shared apartment/condo/whatever). Also featuring Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aubrey and Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Another poly ship fic for my muse, tumblr user nexusempresia. Beca’s just featured because she already had her turn with everyone in the previous fic, Flavored Kisses. I hope at least some of y’all like poly ship fics, ‘cause I have at LEAST five other prompts for Bechaubrissar.

It had been just over a month into freshman year, and Aubrey was struggling. Not with homework, or fitting in, but with her roommate. She hadn't thought much of Chloe when they'd first been randomly assigned together, but when she joined the Barden Bellas and heard the girl sing for the first time, it hit her.

Aubrey was not gay. _Definitely not_ gay. She tried telling herself that for the first few weeks, even going as far as looking for guys on campus. But the more guys she looked for and ended up turning down, it made her all the more drawn to the vibrant, excitable redhead.

The blonde sighed, grimacing as she mentally fought with herself. People moved out of the way as she stalked back toward her room. As she walked in the door, she groaned. “Ugh, _why_ does she have to be so cute...?”

“Girl troubles?”

Aubrey’s head whipped up–and what a mistake that was–to find Chloe, who was currently in the middle of changing. The blonde’s face began to flush from a combination of embarrassment and...

“Chloe?? W-what are you doing here?”

The redhead looked at her inquisitively, donning an amused smile. “This is my room too, silly! Or did you forget?”

Aubrey shook her head frantically. “No, no! I mean... you have a class right now, don’t you?”

Chloe grinned. “Got cancelled. So I figured I’d just come back and chill before we have to go to Bellas practice.”

The blonde nodded stiffly, trying her hardest to _not_ look at the redhead, who was only clad in skinny jeans and a bra. From the way she stood watching the blonde intently, it seemed she wasn’t making any effort to put a shirt on. After a moment of uncomfortable shifting, Aubrey spoke.

“I... I can leave. I don’t want to bother you while-... while you’re changing...“

“What?” Chloe looked down, apparently having forgotten that she wasn’t fully dressed. “Oh. Yeah, I’m super confident about my body. Sorry, let me just... okay. You can stay. All good here. So what’s this about a girl?”

Aubrey groaned internally, hoping Chloe would’ve forgotten about that, but the redhead was waiting on her bed and patting the spot next to her. The blonde sighed and gave in, sitting next to the other girl but leaving a fair amount of space between them.

“It’s really nothing... I’m trying to get through this thing, and it’s just... and I don’t-”

* _gurgle_ *

Aubrey’s eye’s widened. _Oh please, God, no..._

Chloe’s face shifted from confusion to alarm as her roommate started lurching forward. She quickly hopped off the bed to stand in front of the other girl, holding her shoulders. “Whoa! Easy, Bree... easy... it’s gonna be okay.”

Aubrey was able to hold back the anxiety that nearly manifested itself all over their floor, but she crumpled into the redhead’s arms, breaking down in fits of sobs. Chloe, equally confused and concerned, settled for gently leading her roommate to the floor, and simply held onto her tightly.

“Shhh... Bree, it’s okay. Whatever this is, it’ll be okay.”

The blonde took deep breaths, trying to calm herself enough to speak. “N-no. It- it’s _not_ going to be okay.”

Chloe continued to hold her, tucking strands of loose hair behind the other girl’s ear. “Why not?”

Aubrey shook her head, struggling against the redhead’s hold. “No. I... I can’t talk to you about this. You’ll hate me.”

Chloe hushed her, gently combing through her hair as she starting shaking again. “Bree... I would never hate you. We’ve been friends for, like, a month now.” She smiled gently. “And that’s pretty good. You can tell me anything, Bree. Just trust me.”

The blonde sniffed, looking up at her. “Really...?”

Chloe nodded. “Tell me. You’ll feel better.”

Aubrey sat up slowly and sighed. “I... I think I like a girl. Like, _more_ than just as a friend...”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “Is that it? You know I’m totally okay with that, right?”

Aubrey huffed. “No, no, you don’t understand!”

“So _let_ me understand, Bree! Is it really that hard to-“

Out of frustration, the blonde grabbed Chloe by the shoulders, bringing their lips together. The redhead squeaked in surprise, but quickly began to reciprocate. As soon as Aubrey felt pressure on her lips, her eyes flew open and she broke away immediately. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth, horrified at her lack of impulse control.

Chloe’s eyes opened slowly, and she stared at her friend, her face unreadable. “Aubrey...”

The blonde was already off of the floor and moving to leave the room. Before she reached the door, she was stopped by Chloe’s hand around her wrist. She turned to verbally fend the redhead off, but found herself being pulled in for another kiss instead.

As they parted, Chloe grinned at her. “See? Totally okay with it.”

Aubrey was still. The redhead’s face fell into concern. “Bree...?”

“Chloe... are you really okay with this?”

“Of course I-“

“No, I mean... with this.” She waved her hand in the space between them. “ _Us_.”

“Bree...” The redhead took her hands, intertwining their fingers. She gazed into the blonde’s eyes and smiled. “Absolutely.”

A relieved smile formed on the other girl’s face and she leaned in to kiss Chloe again, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Once they parted, the redhead gently wiped Aubrey’s tears away, grinning.

“You just can’t get enough of me, huh?”

The blonde laughed and shook her head. “I guess not.” Her eyes glinted with mischief. “Speaking of which...”

“Ah! Bree!” Chloe squealed as Aubrey twirled her around, then caught her by her waist and pulled her close. The blonde grinned, bringing their lips together again, walking them toward the bed.

As the redhead lied down, Aubrey crawled on top of her, leaving kisses on every part of exposed skin she could find on the girl. Chloe watched her, giggling. “Jeez, Bree, I didn’t know you were such a love monster.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Wow. Really not a turn on when you say it like _that_...”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Oh, get up here, you dork.” The redhead brought Aubrey up to lie next to her and kissed her again, teasing her hand along the hem of the other girl’s shirt. The blonde moaned into the kiss, and Chloe chuckled.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the girl. “Ugh, why would you do this to me _right now?_ We have practice soon!”

The redhead traced abstract patterns along the other girl’s arm. When the blonde shivered at the sensation, Chloe grinned. “We could always skip.”

The blonde gasped. “Chloe! The seniors would _kill_ us!”

Chloe pouted. “Well...” Aubrey’s breathing quickened as the other girl’s hand slipped under her shirt, stroking her skin softly. “I mean... if you really don’t _want_ to...”

The blonde closed her eyes, her brow furrowed. Her eyes were dark when they opened. “You’re the worst.”

The redhead grinned, kissing the other girl on the nose. “I’m the best, and you know it.”

Aubrey nodded. “Can’t get enough.” She sighed. “Oh, to hell with practice...” 

Chloe giggled as Aubrey rolled on top of her and kissed her again.


	2. Chloe and Kommissar

“So _why_ exactly are we at a football game?” Beca cringed at the overexcited crowd cheering as the home team stepped out onto the field.

Aubrey huffed. “Because this is an important game, Beca. If the Tigers win this, they’ve got the championship.”

The brunette crossed her arms. “When did _you_ get so into football?”

Chloe giggled. “Oh, she’s always been like that. If there’s something that involves competition that she can’t _physically_ get involved in, then she’ll support the hell out of it.”

Beca looked over at Aubrey, raising an eyebrow as she watched the other girl cheer aggressively with the rest of the crowd. “No kidding...”

Luisa sighed heavily as they headed to their seats. Aubrey rolled her eyes. “It’s _one_ game. Deal with it. Besides, you said you like football.”

The taller woman stared at her. “I am German. This is not the kind of football I watch.”

Aubrey waved off her explanation and sat Luisa down next to her. Chloe settled next to the German, with Beca sitting on Chloe’s other side. The brunette watched with mild interest as the game started. After a few moments, she looked over at her girlfriends.

Luisa was slumped in her chair, arms crossed and watching the field with a disinterested look on her face. The brunette raised an eyebrow as her gaze landed on Chloe, who was not at all watching the game, but had taken to staring at Aubrey adoringly instead.

Beca nudged the redhead playfully, smirking. “Eyes on the game, Beale.”

Chloe smiled, shrugging. “There’d be no point. I don’t know anything about football!”

The brunette’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But... hasn’t Aubrey taken you to, like, a ton of games??”

The other girl nodded. “Yeah, but I like watching her more than the game. I dunno, something about the way she gets so... _amped_ _up_ about this stuff...” She wiggled in her seat happily. “It’s great!”

Beca chuckled, shaking her head. Her eyes caught a glimpse of movement on Chloe’s other side and noticed Luisa’s hand inching from her own thigh toward Aubrey’s. She watched curiously, mumbling to herself. “Oh no... this isn’t gonna end well...”

The German’s hand was mere centimeters from Aubrey’s thigh when the girl spoke up without looking at her. “If you touch me right now, Luisa, I swear to God, I will _end you_.”

The woman’s eyes flicked over to the shorter blonde, who was still intensely focused on the game. She sighed, dropping her hand into her lap, and sank back into her seat. She turned to Chloe. “How do you tolerate this? I must know.”

The redhead was resting her chin on her hand, still watching Aubrey. “Oh, I just... find a good distraction.”

The taller woman’s gaze shifted between Aubrey and Chloe. She heaved another sigh, drumming her fingers against her leg idly. The Jumbotron screen flickered on as the teams called for a timeout. Luisa sat up and watched it, tilting her head in curiosity.

As the camera started to pan across the crowd, focusing on different people, she raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

Chloe looked up at the screen. “Oh, that? It’s a kiss cam. Pretty standard thing at big games. If the camera focuses on a couple, they have to kiss.”

As she said that, the camera focused on the four of them. Luisa glanced at Aubrey, then at Chloe and Beca. Smirking, she made a decision. Aubrey and Beca watched, dumbstruck, as the German pulled Chloe in for a swift kiss, the crowd seemingly cheering even louder than before.

When they parted, the redhead sat in her seat with a giddy smile on her face. Beca was still staring at Luisa, entirely perplexed. “Whoa, whoa, wait-”

Aubrey interrupted her with the same question the brunette was about to ask. “Where the hell did _that_ come from??”

The German looked at her inquisitively. “What do you mean?”

The shorter blonde huffed. “Well, I mean, we’ve never seen you and Chloe kiss, like, _ever_ , but apparently, it’s happened before??”

Luisa and Chloe looked at each other. They both shrugged at Aubrey. The redhead spoke up. “Actually, this is the first time.”

Beca shook her head vigorously. “No, no, no. That’s _impossible_.”

Luisa chuckled. “She speaks the truth, little _Maus_. We have never kissed until now.”

Chloe nodded. “And this seemed as good a time as any, so...”

The brunette stared at them. “Then- then... how did it look so _good??_ ”

The German shrugged again. “I don’t think it was that good. It was only our first kiss. Plenty of opportunity to get better, no?”

With that, she pulled Chloe toward her again. The redhead squeaked in surprise, then sighed contentedly as their lips met again, this time more intimately. Luisa brought a hand to cup Chloe’s cheek, sucking on the girl’s tongue lightly. They parted again, with a soft ‘pop’, and looked at each other.

The taller woman chuckled at the silly grin plastered on the redhead’s face, and she leaned in to kiss Chloe on the nose, eliciting a giggle from the girl. She addressed Aubrey and Beca. “See? The second time was _much_ better.”

When she didn’t get a response from either girl, she looked at them. Aubrey and Beca were both staring, absolutely bewildered, at the other two. The shorter blonde shook her head frantically. “The- the game! I- I have to focus on the game...”

Beca seemed to be frozen. Her eyes were glassy, and her hand was curled into a fist on her thigh, the knuckles starting to turn white. Luisa laughed, reaching over Chloe to take the brunette’s hand and gently unfurl it. “Breathe, _Mäuschen_. I do not wish for you to lose consciousness over something so small.”

When the game ended, the four walked in silence to the car. Chloe looked over at Aubrey. “What’s wrong, Bree? The Tigers won, right? You should be happy!”

The other girl muttered. “I couldn’t concentrate...” She narrowed her eyes at the redhead. “You must be pretty happy about that little ‘stunt’ you pulled with Luisa.”

Chloe tilted her head. “Stunt?”

Luisa smirked. “I think we... how do you say it... fried her brain?”

The redhead shrugged. “Well, it didn’t affect you _that_ much, Bree. I mean... look at Beca.”

The brunette in question had been stunned so greatly that she hadn’t moved for the rest of the game (or after it ended), forcing Luisa to carry her out. The German sighed, glancing down at the tiny girl.

“So, little _Maus_...” She grinned. “What did you think of the game?”

“Uh... I- you- and the... I didn’t... uhh...”

The brunette rambled incoherently, causing the taller woman to chuckle. “Aw, poor _Mäuschen_... you are so tiny, you can not handle it.”

Aubrey went to sit in the car, crossing her arms. “Well, _of course_ she can’t handle it. It came out of nowhere! Don’t _do_ that!”

The German raised an eyebrow as she set Beca down in the back seat next to Aubrey. “Do what? I am only making sure that Chloe gets the attention she deserves.”

Chloe, who was already settled in the passenger’s seat, smiled appreciatively at the woman. As Luisa started the car, the redhead leaned over, kissing her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear.

The woman’s eyebrows raised at Chloe’s words. Aubrey looked suspiciously between the two of them as the German grinned, nodding. “Chloe... what did you say to her...?”

In lieu of a response, the redhead leaned over once more, trailing kisses from the bottom of Luisa’s ear, along her jawline, and finally to her lips again. The German growled. “We are going home. _Now._ ”

Chloe looked back to see Aubrey twitch a little, and the redhead giggled, winking at her. Aubrey sighed, glaring out the window. “I’m never taking you guys to another game again...”


	3. Aubrey and Kommissar

Chloe walked into Beca’s room, where the brunette was working on her music. She grinned, bending down to drape her arms over the other girl’s shoulders. Beca smiled, sliding her headphones off and turned to face Chloe, kissing the redhead on the cheek.

“Hey, Chlo. What’s up?”

“We need to get food. Let’s go to the store!”

“Uh, okay. Right now?”

“Yep!”

Beca set her headphones on the desk and stood up, stretching. “Sure. I’ll get Luisa. Go find Aubrey.”

Before she could leave to do so, Chloe caught her by the wrist. “No. Just us.”

The brunette tilted her head. She pointed between them. “Just... the two of us...?”

The redhead nodded. “Yep!”

“Um... Chloe, don’t you think that’s... _not_ a good idea?”

“You think so?”

“Well, they already fight when we’re _in_ the house... I don’t think I wanna know what would happen if we left them _alone_ here...”

Beca stared at Chloe in confusion as a grin started forming on the redhead’s face. “Chloe, what-... Oh my god, that’s what you _want_ , isn’t it??”

Chloe shrugged innocently. “I just think they need the opportunity to figure out how much they actually like each other, so I’m giving them one.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. She let out a deep sigh. “Okay... but if this goes to hell, it’s all on _you_.”

Chloe nodded excitedly, ushering Beca out the door. “Okay, okay, but I’m _positive_ it’ll work. Trust me. It’ll be great! Go tell Luisa we’re going. I’ll let Aubrey know.”

At that, the brunette sighed, leaving to find the German. Luisa was in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher when Beca walked in to greet her. She smiled gently as the smaller girl stood on her toes to kiss the blonde’s cheek.

“Hello, little _Maus_. Did you need something?”

“Our fridge is, like, totally empty, so Chloe and I are gonna go get some more stuff, okay?”

The German nodded, turning back to the dishwasher. Beca hesitated, drumming her fingers on her leg idly. “Um... will you be okay?”

Luisa raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The brunette shrugged. “Well... you’re gonna be alone. With Aubrey. And you guys aren’t exactly... friendly...”

The taller woman turned back to Beca, cupping the girl’s cheek. “It will be fine. Go get your groceries. I’ll see you later.”

Beca nodded slowly, still unconvinced. “Okay... well... see ya.”

Luisa went to finish unloading the dishwasher, chuckling as she heard Chloe excitedly ramble about wanting to go shopping after the grocery run. Mere moments after they left, a voice rang out through the house.

“Luisa!”

The blonde in question sighed as she heard angry footsteps quickly approaching. She turned to find Aubrey standing in front of her with her arms crossed, a stern gaze cast at the German.

Luisa looked down at the girl with a blank expression. “Yes?”

Aubrey waved her hands around in frustration. “How many times do I have to tell you? You keep putting the dishes in the wrong place, and I can never find them!”

Luisa sighed again, rubbing her face with her hand. “We have had this discussion so many times. If you don’t like the way I do things, then _you_ do it.”

The shorter blonde let out a harsh bark of laughter. “Ha! No, no. You’re not using this as an excuse to get out of doing chores around here. You’re putting those dishes in the right place. _Now_.”

The German narrowed her eyes, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Aubrey straightened up to full height, matching the woman’s intense glare. Luisa leaned in closer, her lip curling up as she growled. “ _Make me_.”

Aubrey stared at her in disbelief, and scoffed. “I’m sorry, is that a _challenge?_ ”

Luisa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “ _Nein_.” She smirked. “A challenge would suggest some level of difficulty.”

“Oh, that’s _it!_ ” Aubrey lunged at the taller woman, who grunted in slight pain as her back hit the kitchen counter.

The taller woman glared at her. “ _Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich sollte_ –“

Before the German could issue a threat, Aubrey’s mouth was on hers, effectively silencing the woman. Luisa’s eyes widened for a split second, then narrowed, and she flipped them around, trapping Aubrey against the counter and bringing her hand to the back of the girl’s neck to deepen the kiss.

The shorter blonde’s eyes flew open at the contact and she suddenly broke away, pushing at the German’s shoulders. “Wait, what am I doing?? I’m supposed to be _mad_ at you!”

She tried to move, but Luisa’s arms were still trapping her there. Aubrey glared at the woman. “ _Excuse_ me, but I have things to do. _Properly_ , unlike you.”

Before she could say anything else, she found herself being dragged away from the counter and pushed up to the nearby wall. The girl gasped in astonishment. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!”

As lips attached to her neck, sucking, biting, and licking, Aubrey let out a breathy moan and buckled against the wall. The German stopped for a moment to mumble against her skin. “You are so stubborn.”

“ _You’re_ stubborn.” The girl managed to hiss a retort before crying out as Luisa bit down harshly on the junction between her neck and shoulder, then soothingly licked the mark.

Aubrey had had enough. She growled, breaking free of the German’s hold, and crashed her mouth back onto Luisa’s, their teeth clashing at the force of impact. The taller woman grabbed Aubrey’s legs, wrapping them around her waist, and groaned as the shorter blonde started to mark her neck in retaliation.

“Couch.” Aubrey muttered gruffly.

Luisa nodded and headed toward the couch, having trouble staying balanced due to the girl’s actions, and bumped into various pieces of furniture, sending several things crashing to the floor.

As they reached their destination, Aubrey slid off of the woman and pushed her onto the couch. She stared down at the German, shaking her head slowly. “I hate you...”

Luisa smirked. “You clearly don’t.”

“ _Shut up_.” The shorter girl pounced, assaulting the woman with another fierce kiss and increasingly aggressive bites. They were so preoccupied with marking each other that they didn’t hear the door open, announcing Beca and Chloe’s return from shopping.

“I’m just sayin’, Chlo, that’s the dumbest-”

Aubrey’s head whipped up as she heard a loud thump. Beca stood with her jaw dropped, staring at the scene that she and Chloe had walked into. The bag of groceries she had been carrying lay forgotten on the floor. “Uh...” She moved her mouth, trying to form words, but nothing came out.

Chloe was grinning madly at the pair on the couch. She leaned against Beca, shaking the brunette’s shoulder. “Ohhh, I _knew_ it! See? They _totally_ like each other!”

An outburst of protests sounded from both Aubrey and Luisa as they tried to explain the situation. The German shook her head. “ _Nein_ , _nein_ , I would not say _‘like_ ’, exactly...”

The shorter blonde spluttered, her face entirely red. “This- this isn’t what it looks like!”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. Sure.” She looked over to Beca, who was still completely bewildered that Chloe’s plan had actually... _worked_. The redhead giggled, gently pushing the brunette’s jaw closed.

“Well, I think they still need some time, don’t you, Bec? Aw, you dropped the groceries... Well, I guess we need to get more now! Bye!” Chloe waved, dragging the still stunned brunette out of the room.

Aubrey and Luisa sat incredibly still until they heard the front door slam closed again. The shorter blonde put her face to her hands, groaning. “Oh my god... _Now_ look at what you did...”

The taller woman stared at her indignantly. “What _I_ did?? _You_ started this!”

Aubrey threw her hands up in exasperation. “Oh, for God’s sake, take responsibility for _one_ thing. Just one thing, is all I ask!”

“Fine. Then how about this?”

“What are you– _mmph!_ ” Aubrey was interrupted by the German’s lips on hers once again, though they parted much sooner than she had hoped– not that she’d ever admit it. She narrowed her eyes at Luisa’s triumphant grin, muttering, “I hate you”, and grabbed the woman by her shirt to kiss her again.

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich sollte_ \- – How dare you! I should-


End file.
